


Unpacking

by padawanhilary



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Sex Toys, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary
Summary: Zevran just arrived, and he needs to unpack his things. Even his naughty things. Solas, naturally, is an inquisitive sort.





	Unpacking

**Author's Note:**

> I am pleased to be the first to use the tag Zevran Arainai/Solas (even if it is implied/potential). I may remedy that later.

Zevran had just arrived at Skyhold but had not yet been placed in any sort of lodging. His possessions were a mess, though, so he began to unpack his duffel over the surface of a broad dining table in the great hall. Things just needed sorting, and he planned on bringing to the top the items that he would need most in the coming days. He hummed quietly while he did it. This would be a nice change of pace, provided that the lovely Leliana screened the multitudes of workers closely enough to weed out any former Crows who might be after him. 

He laid out an extra set of leathers, three sets of smalls, breeches for sleeping (if he felt like sleeping in anything, which, alas, might become a necessity if he wasn’t to be given his own quarters. People could be off-puttingly prudish). A shaving kit came next, then a small leather pouch of dried meat and fruit - how had that gotten down so far? He tucked that into a pocket on his thigh and continued to unpack. 

“Hello,” greeted a melodious, male voice. Zevran turned to see an elf, perfectly bald and perfectly handsome, approaching. 

“Greetings.” Zevran gave a jaunty little wave. “I am Zevran. Leliana arranged for my… I suppose I should say my procurement,” he finished with a chuckle. 

“My name is Solas. I had heard that you were coming. Please, do not let me interrupt,” he added, nodding at the duffel. 

“Ah, yes - Solas. Leliana told me of you. You are the one who works with the Fade.” Zevran nodded and reached in again - and then he hesitated. Hadn’t Leliana used the word “pompous” at least twice? “Ah. I am not certain that you want to see the last of the contents of my bag,” he said a little wryly. 

“Why would I not? Unless you regard them too personal for me to see, but I assure you, I would not take exception to anything your bag can possibly contain. It’s not red lyrium, is it?” Solas clarified.

“What is 'red…' never mind. No, I suppose there is no harm in it.” At the very least, Zevran would find out what sort of elf this one was. He pulled the toy out and stood it on its base on the table. 

It was carved of a shiny, opalescent stone, like aquamarine flecked inside with gold. What made it particularly unique was the shape: it was thick and phallic, with broad, smooth ridges in an ascending spiral to the tip. Its base was broad and flat. A man could put both fists around it, one atop the other, and still have extra left over. The stone itself was as smooth as glass.

Solas made a small, uncertain cough, then let out a laugh that might or might not have been forced. “Well, I will admit I was not expecting anything like that.”

Lack of expectation is not disgust, so Zevran shrugged and left the toy where it was. “That you recognize it for what it is and are not reporting me to the nearest Mother for admonition speaks well of you, my new friend.” He set a small bottle of oil beside the toy. “Ah!” he exclaimed, grabbing the last items: a spare pair of boots. “I’ve been looking for these for days.” 

While Zevran set to matter-of-factly straightening and accounting for his items, Solas asked, “Might I ask you something personal?” 

That made Zevran laugh, though not unkindly. “You’ve already seen my most personal something. Ask away.” 

Solas began to reach for the toy, then stopped himself. “Is it - that is... How can that possibly be comfortable?” 

Oh, this would be a fun conversation. Ever willing to educate, Zevran smiled. “The trick is in the preparation.”

Solas tilted his head and stared at the rogue.

Zevran almost chuckled again, then decided instead to proceed with caution. “You… have had sex, yes?” 

“Of course.” Solas’ reply was mostly straightforward with the _tiniest_ hint of defensiveness. 

“With a woman?” Zevran’s eyes glinted slyly. 

“Yes, that is generally how I have sex.” Now Solas looked as though he was being humored, and his irritation was beginning to surface. 

Zevran raised a hand in an apologetic gesture while taking in that one little word: _generally._ “There are many kinds of sex, my friend. Some men, after all, would rather not have it with a woman, as you surely know. But the reason I ask is that - well, setting that aside, any sex must come with preparation. Sometimes, a partner is as ready as you are, and sometimes, she - or he - must be wooed.” 

Solas seemed interested, so Zevran shrugged mentally and kept talking, as he was wont to do when given the slightest encouragement. “There was a woman in Denerim who required such coaxing. She had been with a man before - a few, in fact - but wanted something different and new. When I produced it,” and he pointed to the toy, “she grew nervous.” 

“And?” 

Zevran could not determine what Solas was thinking merely by the quirk of his brow, but Solas was doing the prompting and did not seem put off in the slightest. “And I coaxed her.” When Solas continued to wait expectantly, Zevran gave himself the go-ahead and jumped right in. 

“This woman was a dusky goddess. Her hair was long and lustrous and shone like fine, dark silk. Her amber eyes smoldered - not unlike yours.” Zevran relished the instant of startlement and then the softening of Solas’ features as he accepted the compliment. “When she lay naked before me, I took a moment to decide where to begin. Her mouth was sensual and soft, lips parted with her breathing, silently asking for kisses - so there was my answer. I kissed her, trailing my fingertips to the peak of a breast. There I stayed a moment, teasing, swirling over the beautiful, hard nub.”

Solas didn’t even appear to be behind his own eyes anymore, and Zevran had told enough sexy stories that he knew that look, so he carried on. “She gasped and squirmed, arching up into my touch. I played a while, teasing, moving from one side and to the other, back and forth. I nibbled at her ear, her throat, kissed her again, all the while feeling her shifting grow more insistent.” 

Letting out a sigh that was just a bit shaky, Solas asked, voice very quiet, “What about the toy?”

“Patience,” Zevran grinned. He had settled to the end of the table and cocked one foot up onto the corner of it, his arm draped over his knee. “One does not simply go straight for a toy like that. It requires finesse and care. Her sounds… oh, I wish I could describe her sounds, and how she shivered beneath me. I slipped my hand down over her stomach, combing my fingertips through the curls between her legs, and when I touched her, she cried out and gripped my wrist to keep it there. So I began again - little teasing circles, moving my mouth to her breast to follow suit with my tongue. She was wet - oh, so wet - but she was not quite there. I would never, ever risk hurting a paramour. Without permission, of course.” 

At that point, Solas was simply waiting for it. His breathing came a bit quicker, and he remained where he’d been since the conversation began, standing stock-still at the end of the dining table. Zevran gave him a slow smile and glanced downward. 

Ah, yes. There it was.

“I have never understood,” Zevran went on, “how men seem to regard the clitoris as such a mystery. It is not so difficult to find, and I suspect that if one simply cannot, one must be doing it wrong.” He shrugged at the folly of such ignorance and went on. “But _she_ was swollen and trembling, and I teased the moisture up over the nub in soft, gentle circles. Listening. Watching. She was in a frenzy, begging and pleading, my name a prayer and a curse falling from her lips.” Zevran smiled fondly. “When I very, very gently slipped my fingers lower, the heel of my hand against her clitoris as my fingertips pressed inward, she arched and cried out in the most delicious way, shuddering and riding my hand until her climax washed over her, shaking her, dragging hungry, panting groans out of her throat.” 

Solas swallowed. His lips parted as though he would speak, but he said nothing. 

“When she had recovered after a few moments of kissing me very soundly, that was when she reached for the toy.” 

“She did.” Solas looked mildly surprised at the sound of his own voice, as though he hadn’t been expecting it to work. 

“Yes. I would not have done so as quickly as she, but who am I to deny a woman her pleasure?”

“Of course.”

“I let her guide it down between her legs, but I admit I did insist that she not go too terribly far with it just yet. The teasing - it is simply too much fun. She was relaxed then, pliable, and she knew I would give her what she wanted in due time. I rubbed the toy over her, letting her feel it - it is pleasantly cool and quite heavier than expected - you may touch it if you like -" Solas gave a quick shake of his head. "No? At any rate, she opened like a flower. It is so lovely when modesty absconds.”

Zevran enjoyed this very much. The memory was a sweet and spicy one. “Eventually, she guided the toy lower, her eyes fluttering closed as the tip of it found its way into her. I let her have it, then - she knew herself better than I did, of course - and resumed my teasing of her clitoris as she worked the toy inside her, bit by tiny bit.” 

Solas was watching Zevran with an intensity that the rogue quite enjoyed. 

“It was marvelous,” Zevran went on, watching Solas right back. “This beautiful creature laid out for me, taking her pleasure, using the toy, using my fingers, finding her own way to ecstasy. When her eyes met mine and she licked her lips, I kissed her again, then again, feeling her swell under my fingertips, feeling the moisture gathering around the base of the toy. She whimpered into my mouth with every movement - hers or mine - and her hands worked restlessly over my shoulders. I could feel her cresting again, the whimpers becoming pitched and tense, and her hips rocked and rocked, faster, her clit taut and throbbing, and this time, I was certain the people in the neighboring rooms heard her.” 

He chuckled and shook his head. “She was sumptuous. I believe your original question was ‘how can it be comfortable’?” He spread his hands because the answer was now self-explanatory.

Solas took a deep breath, then seemed to relax a bit. Just a bit. “And… you?” he got out.

“Me?” Zevran asked mildly. “Oh - of course. Eh, I used my hand.” 

“You… what? After…?”

Zevran shrugged. “I am easy to please, and she was exhausted, the poor thing. Besides, my pleasure was not her responsibility. That she was there in my arms was enough.”

Solas dropped his gaze, seeming to consider that. “Oh.” He remained still a moment longer, then remarked, “I’m surprised she didn’t want to keep the toy herself.” 

“It is funny that you say that: she did want to. Alas, I had to hold my ground. It is a rare piece of craftsmanship and very dear to me - and who knows how many personal belongings a Chantry sister is allowed?” He shrugged, gazing up into the lofty ceiling as though the answer to the mystery lay somewhere up in the rafters. 

Solas made no move to leave, so Zevran dropped his foot to the floor and stood.

"You seem... very knowledgeable about such things," Solas offered, gesturing toward the toy but really meaning sex in general.

"We all have our areas of expertise," Zevran replied simply. He sauntered over to the mage, watching his eyes. “Now, you, fine ser?” he prodded lightly. “Is there something I might do for you? For this?” He cupped his hand very delicately over the length of Solas’ erection. 

Solas stiffened - all over, that was. He took a slow, genteel step backward “I - apologize,” he said, visibly rattled. He glanced around a moment, as though looking for a hiding place. “I… should go.” He turned and walked with deceptive calm back to his alcove.

Zevran was not too terribly surprised to hear doors closing in rapid succession. 

He adjusted his own erection unselfconsciously in his breeches, and then he went back to putting his things into a more sensible order in his duffel.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Zevran,” Leliana greeted, and they leaned in to exchange kisses on cheeks. “So lovely to see you. Was the journey very difficult?”

“No - quite the contrary. You have excellent taste in coachmen.” 

Leliana laughed softly, shaking her head. “Let me show you to your quarters - your very own,” she added pointedly, a little twinkle in her eye. 

“You are a treasure, Leliana, as always.”

“I am aware,” she said wryly. “Oh - one of the runners mentioned that she’d seen you talking to Solas. How… was that?”

Zevran beamed at her. “He was a delight. An absolute delight. Whatever his mannerisms may be with you, I saw no pomposity at all.” 

For some strange, nagging reason, Leliana decided that it would be better not to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for a pairing and an object, and I got Solas, Zevran, and a sex toy. Credit goes to folks in a Facebook thread (which I am not sharing here). 
> 
> This has not been beta read.
> 
> Comments are adored.


End file.
